


See Me After Class

by JadedLynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Photography, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedLynx/pseuds/JadedLynx
Summary: “So,” Ash began, watching the older boy flinch at the way his voice shattered the silence.“I think I might take some warm-up shots first, so d‘you mind demonstrating some poses for me, Okumura-Sensei?”“A-ah okay, sure Ash. What kind of poses did you have in mind?"Fuck, this just keeps getting better and better.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 313





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

> The college AU we all need where Ash is a horny student, and Eiji is his photography teacher.   
> PLEASE NOTE: For the sake of this story, Ash is 20 and Eiji is 22.   
> Thank you to Vitavilii who came up with this AU, and talked about it at length with me! I hope you enjoy this fic!  
> HUGE thank you to my beta and good friend Sock (src) - thank you so much for all of your help, knowledge and creativity. I really appreciate it! (Even if you can never look me in the eye again C; )

_That damn dream again._

Ash’s eyes fluttered open, squinting at the sunlight that beamed through his blinds. He was painfully hard as his mind continued to chase the fantasy. The intensity made it almost lifelike; Ash’s post-sleep haze even had him questioning whether it was just a dream. The warmth, _his_ touch; it had felt so real. And yet here he was, waking up as though he was a teenager at the mercy of his hormones. The room spun as Ash rolled over onto his stomach and groaned, burying his face into his pillow. Although the prospect of remaining in bed to wallow in a combination of lust and self-pity was tempting, he decided against it and reached for his phone. 

_7:31AM._

He frowned, rubbing his eyes in annoyance as the brightly lit screen burnt itself into his retinas. Class started at 8:00AM. There was time for a shower and breakfast, but not enough time to properly deal with himself.

Ash sighed as he stumbled out of bed towards the bathroom. 

Those dreams always caused him to wake up in an absolute state.

\------

Ash was late to Okumura’s photography class, but secretly relished the gentle scolding he received from his teacher. To say that he wasn’t intentionally late would have been stretching the truth. Anything to attract Okumura’s attention, even if only briefly and for the wrong reasons, was worth it.

“Ash, you need to be more organised!” Okumura sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. He handed the younger boy the attendance sheet, breath catching as he noticed a flicker of hunger in his student’s eyes. 

Ash grunted a reply, appreciating the delicate tinge of pink that remained on Okumura’s cheeks as he continued on with his lesson. As his teacher explained the relationship between aperture and shutter speed, Ash forcibly redirected his thoughts to the paper in front of him. He didn’t want to draw attention to the growing bulge in his jeans.

\------

The tutorial was dismissed an hour later. Ash’s classmates flooded out the door into the corridor, chatting animatedly about the photography assignment Okumura had set for them.

Ash stayed behind. 

Their eyes met. 

“Can I help you, Ash?” Okumura’s sweet, accented voice wrapped itself around the younger boy. Despite his lighthearted tone, Ash could tell that his teacher was nervous; the way he shifted in his seat and fiddled with the buttons on his DSLR camera gave him away.

“Yeah, actually,” Ash started, and closed the door. “I have a proposition.”

“A proposition?” Okumura raised an eyebrow. 

_God he looks so cute when he’s confused._

The noise of the door locking was a declaration. Ash swallowed thickly and made his way over to his teacher’s desk, standing behind Okumura’s chair.

“This assignment is too easy,” Ash stated, holding the assignment brief under his teacher’s nose.

He didn’t give his teacher a chance to comment.

Ash leant down behind Okumura, resting his chin on his teacher’s shoulder.

“I want you to challenge me more, Okumura-Sensei. Do you think you’re up to it?” Ash’s tone was like honey. He could feel it beginning to seep through the barrier of self-restraint that his teacher had constructed.

Okumura hadn’t moved away from Ash’s advance. Maybe he also knew this situation had been inevitable. 

Ash could feel heat radiating from his teacher. His pale neck had flushed pink, along with his nose and cheeks. Okumura’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed.

“I-I can provide you with some extra assessment criteria, if you’re looking for extra credit-” 

Ash cut him off, “How about a private lesson? I’ve read all about your work, Okumura-Sensei. You’re only two years older than me and you're already an internationally celebrated photographer. I want you to teach me how to capture emotions through poses, but also depict how I feel, y’know? Do you think you could show me?”

The older boy exhaled, his shoulders tense with anticipation. 

God, it was going to make things awkward if his teacher didn’t understand what Ash was getting at. Or worse, and rejected him. 

“For you, Ash, I think I can do that,”

Ash’s breathing stuttered for just a moment. _It’s that easy? He wants this just as much as I do? Or maybe Okumura has no idea what he’s getting himself into._

“If you think you can handle it,” Okumura added.

Heat struck deep inside Ash, it was now his turn to blush.

“Oh yeah?” Ash smirked, “Then let’s get started.”

\------

They made their way to the middle of the empty classroom and Ash started to set up his camera. Okumura sat rigidly on one of the desks, legs crossed and arms plunging into his lap. 

_He really is doing a terrible job of hiding it._

“So,” Ash began, watching the older boy flinch at the way his voice shattered the silence. 

“I think I might take some warm-up shots first, so d‘you mind demonstrating some poses for me, Okumura-Sensei?” 

“A-ah okay, sure Ash. What kind of poses did you have in mind?"  
_Fuck, this just keeps getting better and better._

"Did you have an overall theme for your work? Maybe we could start with that.”

Ash pouted. “You’ll laugh if I tell you.”  
His teacher was more forward than Ash had given him credit for. 

“How am I meant to know how to pose if you won’t tell me what your theme is?”  
Ash fumbled with his camera, busying himself by adjusting the settings. Did Okumura really have to make him say it out loud?

Ash sighed. 

“It’s ‘Longing'," he mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact with Okumura but simultaneously dying to know how his teacher would react.

“You know, thinking, wanting, wishing. That’s what I want my assignment to be about.” 

Ash needed to stop talking before he said something even more stupid. He expected Okumura to laugh, or scoff; he didn’t. Instead, he looked thoughtful.

“I think that’s a great idea, Ash,” his teacher smiled shyly, glancing at the younger boy through his thick, dark eyelashes. 

“We have a lot to work with. Let’s begin.”

\------

“Okumura-Sensei, would you mind taking your shirt off?” 

“W-what?” Okumura’s eyes widened. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the desk.

Ash sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You know this is for artistic purposes, right?” he grinned, thoroughly enjoying the ever-deepening blush that painted his teacher’s cheeks. “Jeez, don’t get so flustered. I’m just struggling to capture the essence of ‘Longing’ under that dorky sweater. Your figure is totally lost in there. It looks like you’ve been swallowed by a cloud.”

Despite his obvious embarrassment, Okumura didn’t protest. Instead, he silently pulled the lumpy cream coloured sweater over his head.

_Holy fucking shit._

His soft, sweet face had totally misled Ash. The toned form Okumura had managed to hide underneath his shapeless clothing belonged in a Calvin Klein magazine spread, not in some dingy university classroom. Although Ash wanted to become personally acquainted with each muscle, the defined ‘V’ of Okumura’s lower abdomen was a focal point, commanding all of the younger boy’s attention.

His teacher must have felt Ash’s eyes on him, and laughed nervously in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

“I ah, I used to be an athlete,” Okumura offered, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled ruefully. “I did pole-vault, but I got injured and had to stop.”

Ash frowned. He had no idea about his teacher’s past. He wanted to know everything about Okumura, but that was going to be something he’d have to work on over time. Ash needed to focus on the situation at present.

“I’m just gonna adjust you, slightly, if you don’t mind." He knew he was pushing his luck by touching Okumura’s naked torso directly, but if he was honest with himself, it wasn’t his brain that was doing most of the thinking. 

“You have a really nice body.” The words slipped out of Ash’s mouth before he had a chance to even think about what he was saying. Ash ran his thumb over Okumura’s nipple. He knew he was venturing into dangerous territory, but he didn’t care. 

A groan escaped Okumura’s lips. 

_He liked that?_

While Ash knew he could have gone for gold then and there, he decided to play dumb. He wanted to tease his teacher a little more. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you sounded like you enjoyed that, Okumura-Sensei,” he smirked, delighting in the way in which his teacher’s blush had progressed from a light pink to a deep red. 

“M-maybe close the blinds Ash. The light in this room will ruin the photo otherwise,” Okumura’s tone was shaky and it was clear that he was barely holding himself together. 

Ash had never felt so aroused in his life. 

“Good idea, you know I’d do _anything_ for a high mark, Okumura-Sensei. Especially from you.” He flashed his teacher a winning smile, before jumping up to close the blinds. 

Nobody was going to ruin this moment. 

Ash made his way back over to his teacher, casually brushing his hair out of his face. He could barely contain his smile at the thought of his next suggestion.

“I have this certain angle I’d like to try, but I need you to lay down on the desk,” Ash explained, gesturing towards an empty row of tables. 

“I’m gonna take photos from directly above you.”  
Okumura looked startled, but didn’t protest. His breath hitched when Ash straddled him and started to shoot. 

“Sorry if I move around a bit,” Ash apologised with very little sincerity, as he adjusted himself to accommodate the growing lump in Okumura’s pants. 

“ _Ash_ ,” the older boy panted, wiping a thin layer of perspiration from his brow with the back of his hand. “Maybe...you should take off your jacket, it is getting in the way of the lens.” Okumura’s thinly veiled confidence sent a surge of heat straight to Ash’s groin. He decided to do one better and take off his whole top layer of clothing. 

“Is that better?” the younger boy asked sweetly, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face upon feeling his teacher’s reaction. 

“Just grab onto my thigh if you need to steady yourself,” Ash murmured as he snapped photo after photo. Although he was much more interested in his subject than his assignment, Ash still wanted to make sure he had plenty of photographs to work with.

“A-Ah why don’t you put the camera down for a moment,” Okumura interjected, swallowing thickly, “I think there’s enough photos of that angle.”  
“You’re absolutely right, Okumura-Sensei,” Ash agreed as he set the camera aside. He didn’t move from his position. 

“I have enough photos, but I’m nowhere near do-”

It was a startling amount of force that Okumura used to pull Ash down to him.

Their kiss was abrupt and clumsy - it was clear that his teacher hadn’t kissed another person before, let alone been with anyone. And yet, the feeling of Okumura’s soft lips colliding with his far surpassed even the most vivid of Ash’s fantasies and past experiences. 

Okumura’s breathing was heavy as his fingers tugged at Ash’s hair, pulling tighter when Ash caressed his teacher’s erection through the fabric of his pants. Ash struggled to break the kiss, not wanting it to end, but eager for what was to happen next. Although every nerve in his body felt like it was on the cusp of spontaneously combusting as he desperately tried to increase the friction against his groin, Ash managed to remain coherent.

“Y-you sure you’re okay with this if...if we go further?” He had never wanted anything, _anyone,_ so fervently. “I don’t want to force you.” 

The sudden vulnerability in Ash’s tone seemed to surprise Okumura. Ash was always so sure of himself, so confident. He had an air of regality to him, an almost unnamable quality that enchanted people but simultaneously kept them at an arm’s length. Now, however, the younger boy was totally exposed.  
Ash was completely still as his teacher’s hand cupped his cheek, his deep brown eyes meeting Ash’s own.

“I want this as much as you do, Ash.”

Ash didn’t wait. He unzipped Okumura’s fly and removed his trousers with alarming dexterity, the tenderness of the moment just prior engulfed by the lewd moan that escaped the older boy’s lips, as Ash took him into his mouth.

_“Ash--!”_

“Hmmm?” Ash hummed louder than was necessary.

Okumura’s hips jerked abruptly in response to the vibration, Ash seizing the opportunity to swallow him to the base, feather-light fingers tracing abstract patterns on his teacher’s inner thighs. 

Ash had Okumura at his mercy, taking deep pleasure in watching the older boy tilt his head back in ecstasy as Ash hollowed his cheeks and increased his pace. Although he couldn’t understand Japanese, the foreign words Okumura sighed as Ash’s tongue flicked deviously against his teacher’s slit were more rewarding than any praise he could comprehend. 

Their eyes met. Okumura was at his absolute limit.

“A-Ash stop...I’m not going to-” Okumura’s breath was stolen from him. Each extra second he lasted was borrowed time. 

“ _Ahhh!”_

The attempt to muffle his shout as he came was endearing, even more so as Okumura’s eyes widened when Ash didn’t heed his warning and pull away  
He swallowed, savouring the taste he had thought so much about.

_Delicious._

“I’m sorry!” Okumura babbled, attempting to fill the silence, “I should have said something earlier! I’ll get you some water. I am so sor-”

Ash wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes glinting with hunger. 

“I don’t want water.” 

Ash’s touch was resolute, yet gentle as he grabbed the older boy’s wrist. 

“I want more of you.”

Any qualms Okumura had about Ash swallowing the aftermath of their coupling were abandoned.

_“Please, Ash.”_

Ash’s mouth was hot and bold against his, the younger boy’s tongue purposeful as he pushed it into his teacher’s mouth.

Ash could feel heat coiling in his abdomen as it snaked its way into his groin.

He needed to act soon.

Although he felt guilty for breaking their kiss a second time, his erection was becoming increasingly painful against his jeans. He pulled off his shoes and removed his pants and underwear, kicking them carelessly to the side.

“Okumura-Sensei.” It sounded almost comical addressing his teacher with such formality, considering what Ash was about to explain.

“I’m going to start with one finger, and then add more. If it hurts, or if you don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

His teacher nodded in approval, readjusting himself on the desk to give Ash access. His cheeks were still stained crimson from their kiss.

Ash inhaled, placing a finger in his mouth and coating it with as much saliva as he could manage. He cursed himself for not bringing lube.

“Relax,” he told the older boy, traced the pad of his index finger gently around his entrance. “It’ll feel less weird.”

Okumura whined as Ash inserted a digit, holding it still to allow the other boy to adjust before gently flexing and moving it around. He could have come then and there just _feeling_ the hot tightness of the older boy. His own cock felt painfully neglected as it dripped with precum. 

“ _More_ ,” Okumura was determined. 

Ash added a second finger, and shortly after, a third. 

Scissoring, curling, _stretching_. 

Okumura writhed in pleasure as Ash worked him open, his attempts to conceal his gasps and whimpers unsuccessful as Ash’s fingers brushed against his spot.

Satisfied that he had loosened his teacher enough, Ash stroked his twitching length briefly. He coated himself with spit as well, before aligning himself with Okumura’s entrance.

“I’m going to go in slowly,” Ash explained, “And if it’s too much, just sa-”

“Hurry up and fuck me, Ash.”  
“I didn’t know Japanese people knew how to swear.”

Adjusting himself so that he was facing his teacher directly, Ash draped the older boy’s legs over his shoulders and pushed in. Although he tensed at the foreign feeling of being filled, Okumura’s body seemed to welcome the intrusion. 

Ash moaned as his cock was enveloped in intoxicating heat. The countless hours he’d dedicated to envisioning what Okumura would feel like seemed crude and inadequate now that he was experiencing the real thing. He grabbed the older boy’s wrists, pinning them down on the table next to his head, and started to move slowly. Okumua’s sigh morphed into a high-pitched whine, as Ash angled himself and pressed further into his teacher. 

_Found it._

Okumura’s lewd exclamation was lost in Ash’s mouth, as he bruised his lips against the older boy. Ash felt his teacher constrict around him in response, the delicious friction almost causing Ash to come undone on the spot as Okumura unsuccessfully tried to stifle his cry.

“I know it’s good, but don’t get us caught,” Ash laughed breathlessly, pride swelling inside him at the realisation that he was able to elicit such a response from his teacher. The younger boy brushed a finger gently against his teacher’s perineum, and leant down. His voice was barely a whisper.

“Remember that _you-”_ Ash applied pressure, delighting in Okumura’s gasp, “-are the responsible one, Okumura-Sensei.” 

The corner’s of Okumura’s mouth pulled into a grin. “Okay, but, if you stop like that again Ash, I am giving you detention.”

Ash snorted as he wound a lock of the older boy’s hair around his finger.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Pleasure coursed through Ash’s veins as he started to find his rhythm again. His hips jerked as he paid special attention to the older boy’s prostate, answering Okumura’s wordless pleas to be fucked. The younger boy admired the quivering mess underneath him, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin around his teacher’s nipple.

“ _Oh fuck_ _Ash please-”_

Just hearing his teacher utter his name caused his thighs to tense. Dangerously close to his release, Ash wrapped his hand around the older boy’s weeping erection and stroked.

It was too much. 

Ash’s name escaped Okumura’s mouth as a gasp as he spilled into his student’s hand, body shuddering at the sensation. Ash’s own orgasm pooled in his hips at the mere sight of his teacher coming completely undone. Stars spotted his vision as he came, gasping for air as pleasure ignited every nerve in his body. 

Neither boy spoke as they held each other, for what could have been minutes or hours. Ash rested his head on Okumura’s chest, enjoying the feeling of Okumura’s fingers as he combed through his hair. Ash could tell that the hardness of the desk underneath them was becoming uncomfortable for Okumura, and reluctantly pulled himself away. 

The sight of his debauched teacher below him gave Ash one last wicked idea.

He picked up the camera that had somehow managed to not fall off the desk. 

“Don’t move.” Ash switched the camera on, bringing the viewfinder to his eye.

“What?”

“Stay like that. Don’t move.” 

_Click._

\------

“Good morning everyone!” 

The photography class murmured greetings in response as Okumura kicked the classroom door open, hands occupied by the large box nestled in his arms. 

“I have the results for your assignments. Overall I am very happy with how everybody is progressing. I took a bit longer than usual to grade these because I wanted to give feedback that will help you with your next assignment.” 

Ash chewed on his pencil. He had worked like a demon on that project, spending hours pouring over each photograph that he had taken of Okumura. Sleep had eluded him as his mind replayed the events of last week over and over again. 

Ash was anxious. He didn’t usually get worked up over his grades as they were always good. No one was going to see the photos; each student’s project was sealed in an envelope. Nobody knew about what he and Okumura had done the week prior.

Ash drew shallow, frequent breaths as he watched his teacher hand out the envelopes to each student. His leg bounced against the floor. 

_Pull yourself together you fucking sap._

He barely registered the envelope that had been placed in front of him. His throat felt dry and prickly as he tried to swallow. 

Ash felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was brief and delicate, but caused him to jump. 

Okumura didn’t speak, but his lascivious gaze spurred Ash into action. 

He tore open the envelope, ripping out the mark sheet. Ash didn’t even notice his grade. All he could do was read the neatly written message at the bottom of the page, over and over again.

_See me after class._

_\- Eiji._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
